Changes
by dukefan01
Summary: Shuhei Hisagi has to find a way to cope with his new siuation of becoming a visored and find a way back to his squad without being discovered. Summery sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my newest story. Iclaim no rights to bleach and all that stuff. This story i thought i'd do for fun to see what would happen, tell me what you think! **

Shuhei Hisagi tock his fighting stance, drawing his zanpakuto. He was a young man, about nineteen in appearance with spikey black hair and steel grey eyes. He had three scars that ran down the right side of his face and a blue-grey strip that stretched across the left side of his face from his ear to the right side of the bridge of his nose. On his left cheek was a black sixty-nine tattoo. He wore a sleeveless and low cut shihakusho with a black chocker and two matching upper arm bands. Tied to his left arm was his squad nine lieutenants badge. He was facing and opponent in the middle of the childrens park in karakura town. The arrancar he faced stood with his drawn sword, already in its resurreccion when he found it. It had a more of a bear like appearance with red hair and a mask lining his neck. "Of all the soul reapers they could have sent, they send a child!" the arrancar complained. Shuhei ignored the remark, focusing on the arrancars released weapon, wondering what it did. "Whats the matter boy, to afraid to speak?" it asked.

"My name is Shuhei Hisagi, not boy." Shuhei said. The arrancar smiled.

"So it talks, I see the badge on your arm, I assume you wish to tell me that you're a lieutenant as well? So they're just giving the position away now? Very well, I will give you a ten second head start to run to save your own life." It said. Shuhei's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to run. Is that your resurreccion?" Shuhei asked. It nodded.

"Yes." Then it charged at Shuhei. Shuhei blocked it's first attack, but almost missed the second. Feeling that he'd have to get some space he jumped back, but the arrancar used sonido to get behind him. Surprised Shuhei used his flash step to move forward as the arrancar slashed down where he had been standing. Shuhei turned to face it and charged, going on his own offense. The arrancar blocked his attack then kicked Shuhei back. Shuhei jumped back ontop of the slides. A blue- white rod formed in his hand.

"Bakudo number 62, Hyapporankan!" he shouted. He threw it at the arrancar and it duplicated into a hundred more, raining down on the arrancar and pinning him to the ground. "Now, Hado number 31, Shakkaho!" he shouted. A red ball erupted from his hand and hit the arrancar, kicking up smoke. When it cleared, the arrancar was gone. Realizing he escaped, Shuhei turned around quickly, trying to locate the enemy he couldn't see.

"Never look away from your opponent." came the arrancars voice from behind him. Shuhei turned but he wasn't there, then suddenly he got ran threw from behind. Shuhei's eyes got wide. Suddenly he collapsed onto the ground. He started shaking terribly and falling onto all fours. Then he started to vomit up reishi in a white solid state.

"W…what did you do?" Shuhei managed to get out.

"Me? Nothing, it was my sword. It will place a strong infection into your body threw any wound it makes. Then it completely tears apart your body from the inside out. If your soul is strong enough and you survive, it will be a hollowfication effect that is equil to that of what the Hōgyoku could do. In fact, I have a part of the hogyoku and if you do survive, you may end up as a perfect visored, too bad you won't live to find out." the arrancar lifted up his blade. Shuhei was now too weak to keep himself up and fell over, lying on his side. Just as the blade came down, the arrancar was forced back. Yoruichi Shihoin stood over Shuhei as he lost consciousness. She was a beautiful young woman with tan skin, long purple hair, and amber eyes. She wore an orange long sleeve shirt and black pants. The arrancar stared at her and she smiled, then a sword pierced threw him. He turned to see Kisuke Urahara as he fell over. Kisuke had light blonde hair and grey eyes under a green and white striped hat. He wore a green shirt and pants under a black coat with clogs and a polished wooden cane. Behind him stood Tessai Tsukabishi. He had black hair pulled back in cornrows, a black mustache, and glasses. He wore a white shirt and blue pants with a blue apron.

"Hurry Tessai, we need to save him." Kisuke said.

-character change-

Head Captain Yamamoto called an emergency meeting. He sat at the head, an old man bald and scarred, but long white eyelashes, mustache, and beard. His captains coat for squad one was lined in purple and he had a large balky staff. Along the room stood the other captains. Captain Soi Fon of squad two was a shorter young woman with short black hair except for two long strands that were braided and wrapped in white fabric, at the end of each was an iron hoop. Her captains coat was sleeveless and tied around her waist with a yellow obi and lined in amber. Next to her was Captain Retsu Unohana of squad four. She had long black hair braided around the front of her and was a pretty woman with a soft smile on her face. Her coat was lined in a dusty pink. Next to her was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of squad six. He had long black hair with white ceramic hair pieces in it. His eyes were grey and he was very serious in appearance. He had a light blue fancy scarf around his neck with white gloves on his hands and a sleeveless coat lined in blue. Next to him was Captain Sajin Komamura of squad seven. He was an enormous man, the tallest there, with the appearance of a wolf. His coat was sleeveless and lined in tan. Next to him was Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of squad eight. He had long wavy brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a scruffy beard on his face, all partly hidden under a straw hat on his head. His coat was lined in pink and was under a flowery pink kimono. Next to him was Toshiro Hitsugaya, the boy captain of squad ten. He was the smallest there, with spikey white hair and teal eyes, the appearance of a young boy. His coat was sleeveless and lined in dark green. Next to him was the enormous captain Kenpachi Zaraki of squad eleven. He had black hair styled to eleven points with a bell on the end of each. He had an eye patch on his right eye and a scar down the left side of his face. His coat had the sleeves and bottom ripped off and lined in a light purple. Mayuri Kuotsuchi of squad twelve was next. He had a sci-fi look to him, with blue hair, gold eyes, a painted black face, and a white hat. His coat was lined in jade. Lastly was Jushiro Ukitake. The thirteenth captain had long white hair and a pale look with a coat lined in orange. "Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi's spiritual pressure has disappeared from Karakura town." Yamamoto said. Shocked and surprised looks rippled through the Captains. "I had sent him to the land of the living to deal with an arrancar, the arrancars spiritual pressure has disappeared as well, but this is an emergency. I am sending Captains Soi Fon of squad two, Retsu Unohana of squad four, Byakuya Kuchiki of squad six, Shunsui Kyoraku of squad eight, Mayuri Kurotsuchi of squad twelve, and Jushiro Ukitake of squad thirteen to investiage and report their findings." Yamamoto said. They all nodded.

-character change-

Shuhei woke up and sat up. He found himself only wearing his shitagi and in a strange room. The rest of his shihakusho and his zanpakuto were nowhere to be seen. He tried to stand up only to fall back down onto the makeshift bed. "Don't move around too much, your still sick from that arrancar." said Kisuke, coming into the room. Shuhei looked up at him.

"Where is my sword?" he asked.

"In the other room. I put it with the rest of your uniform. I have some bad news for you and I'm not sure how your going to take it." Shuhei looked at him expectedly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That hollow that attacked you, it used a hollowification process similar to that of the hogyoku. It's a perfect transformation to a visored." Kisuke said. Shuhei raised an eyebrow. "Lieutenant Hisagi, you can no longer go to the soul society." he said. Shuhei froze.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lieutenant Hisagi, you can no longer go to the soul society." he said. Shuhei froze. There was no way that could be true.

"No! I have to go back! My men need me, they already lost their captain, they can't loose me too!" Shuhei shouted. He knew how much the squad was depending on him as he personally did most of the reports and work, leaving little actual work for the seated officers like Tosen had done.

"Shuhei, there was originally eight visoreds and each one of them was sentenced to death by the Soul Society. Do you really think they will allow you to go un-checked, especially since you will have no control of the hollow that now shares your body?" asked Kisuke. Shuhei looked at the ground, trying to come up with a reasonable argument.

"What about Ichigo, he has the power of a visored, I've seen it." Shuhei said.

"Yes but the Soul Society has also turned many blind eye's to Ichigo, do you really think they'd do that to a lieutenant when they had sentenced eight Captains and Lieutenants to death before for the same thing without any hesitation, because I don't." Kisuke wasn't trying to sound mean, but he was trying to be honest. That's what got the eight others tossed out of the Soul Society as well as him, Yoruichi, and Tessai. Shuhei hung his head again. He was out of ideas. "Lay down and don't move around too much, you're still sick with the infection that arrancar gave you. You should be fine by the morning if you don't exert yourself." Kisuke said. He left, and Shuhei sat there, not knowing what to think or what to do, except his whole world just came to pieces and changed from everything he ever knew.

-character change-

"WHAT!" Renji Abarai screamed. The sixth lieutenant had long crimsion hair tied up in a high ponytail and brown eyes. He had black tattoos that went from his forehead and down his neck. He stood next to Izuru Kira in the lieutenants meeting. Izuru looked sick. He was the third lieutenant and had blonde hair that covered his left eye. The other lieutenants all looked horror stricken.

"Shuhei Hisagi's spiritual pressure has disappeared. We have no idea as to where he is or if he is even alive." Chojiro Sasakibe said. He had white hair with a black mustache and dark eyes. He wore a white jinbaori over his uniform with white arm guards. The others nodded. Included in the room was Marechiyo Omaeda of squad two. He was a large fat man with little black hair and a purple collar. Next to him was Isane Kotetsu of squad four. She was tall with short silver hair. Then there was Momo HInamori of squad five. She was a cute little girl with her black hair up in a bun. Tetsuzeamon Iba of squad seven was a larger man with black hair and dark sunglasses. Nanao Ise of squad eight was a pretty girl with long black hair in a bun and royal blue eyes behind oval glasses. Rangiku Matasumoto was the beautiful squad ten lieutenant with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had on a pink scarf and a chain necklace. Nemu Kurotsuchi was the twelfth lieutenant with black hair pulled back in a braid with a red chocker and a shorter uniform.

"I hope Shu-chan is alright!" said the eleventh lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. She was a tiny girl, about three in appearance with bubblegum pink hair. She looked harmless, but everyone knew not to mess with her. She was so worried she didn't even touch her candy.

"We just have to wait for the report from the captains." Sasakibe said. Suddenly a member of squad two came in.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, the Captains are back." he said. Immediately Renji, Izuru, and Momo ran out of the room, closely followed by the rest of the lieutenants. They came to the Captains meeting hall and Renji pulled open the doors.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Yamamoto.

"Renji, this is a Captains meeting, leave now." Byakuya ordered.

"Head Captain, please, we lieutenants are worried about Shuhei, we are requesting permission to stay and hear the report." said Sasakibe. Yamamoto sighed.

"Very well, I shall grant your request." Yamamoto said. All the lieutenants nodded their thanks and tock their places behind their Captains. "Your report?" asked Yamamoto.

"We found the arrancar's body at the sight, confirming his defeat. We also found blood and reshi that had belonged to the lieutenant close to the body." said Mayuri.

"There is not enough blood there for us to believe hedied there. The two possablilites are that he was assisted by someone nearby or he managed to leave the area. However we cannot confirm that he is alive." Unohana said.

"No! Shuhei's alive! I know it!" Izuru yelled.

"Lieutenant KIra, I understand how you feel right now, but please remain quiet." Yamamoto said. Izuru nodded.

"The last thing we have to report is Captain Soi Fon had found the arrancar's weapon, but it disintegrated on contact so we have no idea what kind of effect it had on the lieutenant." Byakuya said.

"Head Captain, I request permission to go to search for Shuhei!" Renji yelled.

"Renji, be silent." Warned Byakuya.

"I will permit a team to leave to search for the lieutenant in the morning. Captain Kuchiki will head this search party with Captains Komamura and Hitsugaya. I will allow lieutenants Kira, Hinamori, Abarai, Iba, Ise, and Matsumoto to go." said Yamaoto.

"Head Captain, time may be of the essence, we can't wait until morning!" Renji yelled.

"I realize that. I am also sending a smaller team to search while it is still night." Yamamoto said.

"Master, me and Shunsui can handle this." Jushiro said.

"Very well, but I want you to be sure to check in every hour." Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir." They both said.

-character change-

Shuhei woke up no longer sick, but completely depressed. He looked down at the dressings around his wounds and noticed they were soaked in blood. He found a pile of things next to him. They were new dressings for his wounds, a red shirt, and black jeans. Shuhei changed the dressings and his clothes and left to find Urahara. Kisuke was already waiting for him when he came into the dinning room.

"Good morning Shuhei." He said. Shuhei didn't even look up." You better eat. We have to leave soon." KIsuke said. Shuhei looked up at him in surprise.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I know a place where you might be able to stay, and it may just help you." Kisuke said.

"How?" Shuhei asked.

"I've been thinking about what you said, and there may be a way for you to go back." Kisuke said. Now he had Shuhei's undivided attention.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You'll have to train with the eight oldest visoreds." He said.

-character change-

The senkimon opened and the team came out. Jushiro and Shunsui came up. "No sign of him near this location." Jushiro said. Byakuya nodded and they went into the senkimon and closed it behind them.

"We will divide into three teams. Sajin, take Iba and Ise and search the area. Histugaya, take Hinamori and Matsumoto and see if Ichigo and his friends have seen him. Renji, you and Kira are coming with me to talk to Urahara. I think he may know something." Byakuya said.

**Heres the next chapter. I hope you like it and tell me what you think. My auto tech shop teacher already read the whole first chapter to my class along with one other story, most embarrising thing of my life. So tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kisuke and Shuhei stood outside of a warehouse. Shuhei had his zanpakuto tied to his side with his uniform in a small bag on his back. "Why'd we stop?" Shuhei asked. Kisuke smiled and used some-kind of un-spoken kido, then he walked forward.

"There's a force-field that would not allow me in. You on the other hand won't have a problem." Kisuke said. Shuhei tock an uneasy step forward, ready for something to hit him back, but nothing happened. "Why can I go through and you had to use kido?" Shuhei asked.

"Because you're a visored and they don't particularly like company." Kisuke said. Shuhei nodded. They went in to see eight slightly alert people. Shuhei immediately looked at the ground and to the left so they wouldn't be able to see his tattoo. The man he kept his eyes on was a young man, couldn't be any older than twenty-eight, with white hair and brown eyes. In his left ear was three gold earrings and in his left eyebrow was one. He wore a purple a-top with green cargo pants and black combat boots. In his hand was a hunting knife and he wore orange fingerless gloves. Next to him was a girl with short green hair and hazel eyes. She wore a white jumpsuit and had a childlike attitude. Sitting on a couch was a girl who resembled Nanao, or rather Nanao resembled her. She had long black hair braided behind her and turquoise eyes behind red rimmed glasses. She wore a white shirt with a tie and a blue skirt. She was looking at a swimsuit magazine. Standing behind the couch was a teenage male with jaw-length blonde hair and his teeth open in a smile. He wore an orange dress shirt, with black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Beside him, with one of her sandals in her hand, pulled back like she was about to hit him with it, was a small blonde haired girl with her hair in stubby pigtails. She wore a red zip up sweater and red sweatpants with her zanpakuto across her back. Sitting at a table were two men. The first had black hair set in spikes, but had a softer appearance than Kenpachi's. He wore the same clothes as the blonde girl only his was blue and he had his sword across his back as well. Sitting across from him was a man with long blonde wavy hair and a board expression on his face. He wore a fancy black suit. Lastly, sitting near them was a large man in a green tux with pink hair, a mustache, and gold eyes. "Oh, it's just you Kisuke, we thought that was Ichigo with you." the teenage looking blonde male said.

"Not this time Shinji." Said KIsuke.

"Who's the kid!" the blonde girl yelled.

"Hello Hiyori, it's always nice to see you." Kisuke said.

"Shut up and answer the question." she yelled.

"Very well, he was once a soul reaper, up until last night. He was turned into a visored." Kisuke explained.

"A soul reaper! Get him out of here Urahara!" the black haired woman said.

"Sorry Kisuke, but Lisa's right. We don't train soul reapers. Ichigo…" started Shinji.

"I know, Ichigo was a special case. It was worth a shot, come on…_Squad Nine lieutenant_." Kisuke put heavy emphasis on the last part.

"He's the squad nine lieutenant?" Kensei asked. Despite himself, Shuhei looked up. Kensei's eyes narrowed, and realizing he was looking at his cheek, Shuhei put his head down, but the damage had already been done. The others saw it too. Shuhei could see Kensei's mind figuring out who he was.

"Tell you what. We'll give him a chance. If he passes a test, we'll train him, sound fair?" Shinji asked. Kisuke nodded.

"I got this one." Hiyori said moving forward, but Shinji grabbed her arm.

"I think someone else want's this one." he said. Kensei grunted to show he did and stepped forward. Shuhei looked at him uneasily as he approached. Then Kensei attacked. Shuhei couldn't draw his sword fast enough and had to jump back. As soon as he was back far enough he drew his blade. Kensei moved in again, this time Shuhei just managed to block the attack. Shuhei didn't see the elbow that followed however. It got him square in the chest. Shuhei stumbled back a step or two. Kensei then moved in again with a hard punch to Shuhei's midsection, unaware that he just hit Shuhei over the wound he received the night before. Shuhei managed not to scream in pain and looked down to see a dark spot on his red shirt. He knew he was bleeding threw the bandages. He had to end this quickly. Kensei also saw the blood and was thinking the same thing. He moved in again, but this time Shuhei flashstepped behind him. Without thinking, Kensei elbowed him right in the bloody spot on his shirt. Kensei froze in horror as Shuhei fell to the ground. He felt to weak to continue. 'No, I'm not done yet!' he thought in desperation.

'I'll help you!' came a cold voice. It was in Shuhei's head, but it wasn't Kazeshini! Suddenly he lost complete control of his body. He was pulled away from the world and found himself in a strange tranquil forest, watching his body helplessly from another world it seemed. The hollow meanwhile formed it's mask on Shuhei's face. It was kind of like Ichigo's in shape, with three scratch marks across it. On the top were two horns. Kensei flashstepped behind Shuhei. He restrained the hollowfied Shuhei from behind and grabbed his mask, pulling it off. Shuhei collapsed unconscious.

"Hachi." Kensei called. The large man put a shild around Shuhei's body that started to heal him.

"Well?" asked Shinji.

"What?" Kensei snarled.

"Are we going to train him or not?" asked Shinji.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kensei growled.

"He's a strong boy, to take on a Capain and his shikai without one himself." Said Lisa.

"Do you think it was arrogance?" asked the man with black hair.

"No, he never uses his shikai." KIsuke said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"Lieuteant Hisagi is afraid of his shikai. He doesn't like it so he tries to only use it when he has to." Kisuke said.

"He is strong and it's not like he choose this, plus he has nowhere else to go." said the blonde man.

"We'll do what we can to help him." Shinji said.

"Wonderful." Kisuke said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, I want to know what you know about him!" Kensei called after him.

"Well let's see." Kisuke said stopping in his tracks. "Oh yes, his name is Shuhei Hisagi. About fifty-five years ago he joined the Shino Academy after two failed attempts. His skills soon became apparent and he became the first to be placed into the Court guard squads before graduation. Then in his sixth year he and his two friends Kanisawa and Aoga had to lead a team to the world of the living for a training course. They did well, until the completion of the training session. A hollow snuck up on them. It killed his two friends and injured him, that explains the scars on his face. He graduated that year and was put in squad nine as a seated officer. His skills, hard work, and dedication became apparent once again and he became the lieutenant of Kaname Tosen." KIsuke said. Everyone gave him a horrified look. "When the Capitan's betrayed the others, the lieutenants fell apart. Shuhei was different though. He ran the entire squad and the editorial office smoothly, as if nothing had changed. He tock on immense workloads and lead the squad alone. He did very well too. Then in the war against Aizen, he defended his pillar ensuring that it never fell. Then he rescued two lieutenants, Hinamori of squad five and Matsumoto of squad ten. During this though, he was severely wounded. Nonetheless he tock on Tosen and mortally wounded him, Tosen would die from the wound but in his final moments he tried to speak to Shuhei. Aizen killed in in front of him. Ever since then Shuhei has ran his squad solely. He's a very strong lieutenant with a powerful iron will and the ability to hide his emotions well. Even Captains Kuchiki and Yamamoto say he is an outstanding Lieutenant." Kisuke said.

"I see, this kid hasn't had it easy at all." Shinji said.

"I have an idea! Let's teach him bankai!" the green haired girl yelled.

"That's actually a good idea Mashiro." Shinji said.

"Then I will leave him in your hands." Kisuke said as he left.

**Well there's the third chapter, what do you think? My auto shop has been reading it too, well mostly the mention of them! If any of them happen to read this, I should say thanks for taking the time too, and thanks for reading this so far! Next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Byakuya, Renji, and Izuru came to the Urahara shop. "Can I help you?" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Kisuke.

"We're looking for the missing lieutenant." Byakua said as the other two overcame their surprise.

"I see, good luck to you then." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Urahara, it is impeditive that we find him." Byakuya said.

"Oh, then I suggest you don't waste time questioning me." Kisuke said as he turned to leave.

"Kisuke, every time something strange happens, you are always in the center of it." Byakuya said. Kisuke turned to face him again.

"You don't trust me Captain Kuchiki?" Kisuke said, his voice sounded hurt but Byakuya new better. "Very well, search my shop, but you won't find what's not there." Kisuke said.

"I figured that, I know that he's not here, but I also know that you know where he is." Byakuya said.

"I assure you that if I knew where he was and knew his condition was fit to return, I would tell you immediately." Kisuke said. Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Very well, Renji, lets go." Byakuya said. Renji hurried to follow and Izuru brought up the rear.

-character change-

"What do you mean he's missing!" Ichigo Kurosaki screamed. He was a young teen with orange spiky hair and brown eyes. Next to him was Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado.

"He's missing! As in we can't find him anywhere! We're worried he's hurt." Rangiku said.

"Calm down Lieutenant Matsumoto, if you want we can help you look for him." Uryu suggested.

"No, thank you but he's our man, we'll find him alone." Said Toshiro.

"We'll keep an eye out anyway." Ichigo said.

"You should probably check the Urahara shop." Chad said.

"Captain Kuchiki is handling that." said Momo.

"Its strange that we never noticed the Lieutenants disappearance. It must have been around the time a huge hollow presence appeared, but it quickly disappeared so we didn't investigate." Orihime said. Uryu glanced over at her, then a thought hit him.

"Excuse me." He said leaving.

-character change-

Shuhei woke up, fully healed. "Good to see your conscious again." Said Shinji with a smile. Shuhei jumped at the new voice. "We should probably introduce ourselves. I am Shinji Hirako, Miss loud mouth over there is Hiyori Sarugaki." He said.

"I'm going to kill you Shinji!" the blonde girl yelled, kicking him in the face.

"I'm Love Aikawa, those three are Rose Otoribishi, Lisa Yadomaru, and Hachigen Ushoda." Love said, pointing them each out.

"She's Mashiro…" started Lisa.

"He know who we are." Kensei snapped.

"Captain Muguruma!" Shuhei said in surprise. Kensei didn't even look at him.

"We agreed to train you so you can gain control of your inner hollow." Shinji said. Shuhei looked up at him with large eyes.

"Will I be able to return to my squad?" he asked.

"Perhaps, it is possible." Shinji said. Shuhei's face fell. "We'll do what we can to help you go back. If you agree though there will be a few things we're going to do. First is to get you control of your hollow. The second is to fight with it by using your mask for long peirods of time. The third is to get you your Bankai." said Shinji. Shuhei nodded, fire in his eyes.

"When do we start!" he asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Shinji said.

"Then lets go." he said, standing up. Shinji laughed.

"Kisuke said you were determined. Let's go then." he said. Shinji and Hachi started walking away. Shuhei looked at Kensei, who was still ignoring him, before running after them, with the other visoreds in tow. They came down to an enormous underground chamber. "Here's what's going to happen. We're going to put you in a force field where you will fight each of us in turn. We will force you into your inner world where you will have to defeat the hollow. If you fail, you die." Shinji warned. Shuhei again looked to Kensei. "Are you up to it?" Shinji asked. Shuhei looked at him again, this time full of determination.

"Yes!" he said. Hachi had a force field set up.

"Then lets do this." Hiyori said.

-character change-

Uryu arrived at the Urahara shop. Kisuke smiled when he came in. "I need to talk to you." He said.

"We'll hello Uryu, what can I do for you." He said.

"The missing lieutenant, I didn't notice until the others mentioned it just now, but he was turned into a visored wasn't he?" Uryu asked. Kisuke's grin got wider.

"Very good Uryu, you're the only one that has figured that out yet." Kisuke said.

"Where is he?" Uryu asked.

"Training with the others, but we would greatly appreciate it if you could keep that a secret. Shuhei would be in grave danger if the others found out." Kisuke said.

"Just make sure he's safe. Renji and Rukia would be upset if anything happened to him." Uryu said.

"Are you showing that you really do care for Soul reapers Uryu?" Kisuke asked. Uryu glared at him.

"Good by Urahara." He said.

-character change-

Shuhei was already worn down. Hiyori attacked with her shikai yet he still only used his sealed sword. She kicked him down again. 'Your wasting your energy.' Came a cold voice. Shuhei blinked, finding himself in a calm tranquil forest, facing a man who looked oddly like him, but more of a cruel look to him. "So you're the hollow." Shuhei said.

"Yes I am, and I'm not alone." He said. A black and red demon jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Kazeshini." Shuhei hissed.

"I like this guy, he likes to do the same thing I do!" Kazeshini said.

"And what is that?" Shuhei asked.

"To reap lives of course!" Kazeshini said. Shuhei glared at them both, he couldn't let them alone anymore, even if he was having doubts.

"Then I'll just have to defeat you both!" he said. Kazeshini grinned and two sets of his blades appeared out of black smoke, one for each of them.

"I was hoping for that! Can you really beat us both?" he asked.

-character change-

Hiyori was pulled from the force field, Lisa replacing her. "Stronger than you thought hey Hiyori!" Shinji teased. Hiyori chucked her sandal at him, smacking him in the face.

"Shut up baldy!" she yelled.

"What do you think?" Shinji asked Kensei as they watched.

"He's strong." Kensei said.

"So what's your history together?" Shinji asked.

"I saved his life once. I guess he felt he had to pay me back. I never forgot him, saving him was the only thing good that came out of that day, the day we were betrayed. I didn't know how much of an effect that had on him." Kensei said.

"So what now?" Shinji asked.

"I messed up alright! Because of me he's fighting a battle that's not even his." Kensei growled.

"Because of you he's alive. He chose this battle, so it is his now. If you feel responsible for him then you will do what you can to help him now and help him to go back to the battle he choose." Shinji said. "When he passes this test you'll need to talk to him." Shinji said.

"When he passes." Kensei agreed.

**Sorry for the wait, but things got bussy and I still have to update the other two stories. I have to get them finished before July! I promise I won't keep you waiting so long for the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

Shuhei pushed Kazeshini back and turned to the hollow. It swung one of the blades at Shuhei's head and Shuhei barley blocked it with the katana. "So what now?" Kazeshini teased. Shuhei tock the chance to glance over the damage done. He was bloody and tired with some area's that were pretty cut up and damaged. He looked up at Kazeshini, glaring daggers at him.

"I'm going to beat you." He said. Kazeshini and the hollow both burst out laughing.

"And how do you plan on doing that!" the hollow taunted. Shuhei gave a small smirk.

"Bakudo number sixty two, Hypporanken!" he shouted. He threw the bar at the hollow and it hit him, pinning him to a tree that was behind him. The hollow roared in frustration. Shuhei flashstepped up to him but Kazeshini sent a blade spinning at him. Shuhei deflected it and pulled off an armband, tossing it into Kazeshini's face**. **It exploded, and Kazeshini jumped back. Shuhei turned to face the hollow only to see he was gone. 'Where is he?' Shuhei thought.

"You're a fool." Shuhei turned around trying to black himself, but he wasn't quick enough and the blade the hollow threw slashed directly threw his side. 'I can't get close to him, right now distance is on his side. The only way I can win is to get Kazeshini's weapon so I can cancel out that advantage.' Shuhei thought. He turned to face Kazeshini and moved in on him. Kazeshini spun one of the weapons at Shuhei. He moved aside to let it pass, then he grabbed the chain. He pulled Kazeshini forward and kicked him hard so he's let go of the other weapon. Kazeshini smiled. He was proud of him master for attaining the weapon, now if he could only use it. The hollow attacked, but Shuhei deflected it. He sent the one weapon spinning at the hollow. The hollow moved to the left, and Shuhei flashstepped over, resting the second blade onto the hollow's neck. "Well done boy. You win, for now. But the first time you do something that will get us killed, I will be back!" he hissed. Shuhei staggered on his feet. He looked at the ground as he used his katana to support him, then he looked up at his opponent.

Mashiro stood in front of Shuhei, noticing it was actually him. She smiled and he nodded. He passed, that was the last thing he knew before he fell over unconscious. "Nice job kid!" Kensei said. Then on an afterthought he added "That was pretty good." He walked over and lifted Shuhei up. Shinji walked over and helped him.

"Way to tell him after he's unconscious Kensei." He scolded.

-character change-

The senkimon opened and the search team exited, arriving back in the Soul Society. "Report." SoiFon said, as she stood waiting for them.

"We failed." Renji said. SoiFon nodded.

"I see." She said. Then she looked at Byakuya. "What do you think Byakuya?" She asked.

"He's alive! He's alive and we'll find him!" Izuru cut over. Byakuya stood silently. 'Urahara knows yet he won't tell us. He is alive, but something's not right!' Byakuya thought.

-character change-

Shuhei opened his eyes to see he was lying on the couch. He looked around the room to see the others. Mashiro was sitting next to Lisa trying to talk to her while the latter was reading a magazine. Love was also reading and Rose was tuning a guitar. Shinji was yelling at Hiyori who smacked him to get him to shut up. Hachi was doing something with kido and Kensei was sharpening his knife. "Oh, your awake again! That was some beating you tock! You know you would have taken a lot less damage if you used your shikai earlier!" Shinji said.

"What's next?" Shuhei asked. The others smirked.

"Rest. Like any good warrior you need to build your strength up, so rest and then we'll move on." Shinji said. Shuhei turned to Kensei. Kensei ignored him, but after a few minutes it was clear that wasn't going to work so he turned to Shuhei.

"WHAT?" he snapped.

"I need to know, Ever since that day you saved my life I have been trying to find you so I could thank you. Then Tosen had told me that you had died in battle. I need to know, what really happened, and was it Tosen who betrayed you!" Shuhei said. Kensei sighed.

"Heizo Kasaki, Shinobu Eishima, Todo Gizaeimon." He said. Shuhei looked completely confused as did the other visoreds.

"W…What?" Shuhei asked.

"I figured no one ever told you their names, but you have a right to know since they tried to save your life that day, along with Tosen." Kensei said. Shuhei looked completely shocked. "A hundred years ago all of us were Captains and Lieutenants, the squads were a different place then. Old man Yamamoto, Yoruichi Shihoin, Rose, Unohana, Shinji, Genrei Kuchiki, Love, Shunsui, me, Kenpachi Kiganjo, Kisuke Urahara, and Ukitake were the Captains. Sasakibe, Marenoshin Omaeda, Chikane Iba, Seinosuke Yamada, Aizen, Sojun Kuchiki, Jinemon Kotsubaki, Lisa, Mashiro, Hiyori, and Kaien Shiba were the lieutenants. An emergency happened in the rukongai, souls were disappearing. Me and my men were sent to investigate what was going on. Tosen betrayed us, and when the others came to find out what happened, him and Aizen betrayed them too. That's probably why the old man is worried about you disappearing, because the last time it happened he lost eight officers. There aren't many around that know the full story. That upstart Byakuya hung around so he knew, plus that girl from Yoruichi's guard, SoiFonl; the squad eight girl Nanao; that creepy third seat of Urahara's, Mayuri; and that kid from squad thirteen Akon I believe they called him." Kensei said. Shuhei looked at the ground.

"You all probably think I'm a fool don't you!" Shuhei said. Now it was Kensei's turn to look confused. "All I wanted to thank you for saving me, so I ended up loyally severing the man who not only betrayed you, but already planned on betraying me. Yet I never noticed. I…" Kensei smacked him upside the head.

"Your done! Shut up you brat! So you messed up, but you fixed it right!" Kensei said.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" this time Hiyori punched him.

"You idiot! Don't appologise. Just get stronger so you can take control of your squad again and be the leader that idiot Tosen never was!" she yelled. Shuhei nodded.

"Thankyou!" he said. Rose smiled, then stood up grabbing his guitar, it was time to change the subject.

"So Shuhei, do you play?" he asked holding it up.

-character change-

"What do you mean we're staying here!" Renji shouted at Byakuya.

"I mean that you are not to leave the Soul Society. This is no longer your mission." Byakuya said.

"But he's our friend! We want to help find him!" Momo shouted.

"You will stand down. The head captain as well as Captains of squads two, four, eight, twelve, and thirteen are going with me on this mission." Byakuya said.

"That's not fair Captain Kuchiki!" Rangiku yelled. Byakuya walked away without speaking to her.

"I hope they find him." Renji said.

-character change-

Shuhei handed the guitar back to Rose. "Not bad Shuhei, you did pretty well. I'll teach you some more later." Rose said with a smile. 'He's very good, who would have known that there was someone in the Soul Society who could not only play the guitar but has a dream of starting a band. That's a different goal than most.' He thought. Kensei stood up.

"Alright then, let's go!" he said. Shuhei looked at him in surprise. "You wanted to fight so bad and I want to see what you've got!" Kensei said. Shuhei nodded with a smile and ran after Kensei down to the training area.

"This should be interesting." Mused Shinji as the others made their way down to. Kensei grabbed Tachikaze, then pulled a hand across his face to have a hockey mask form. He attacked, and Shuhei was on the defensive. He blocked the first few attacks before Kensei got a punch in. "Use your shikai." Kensei said. Shuhei shock his head. "Why?" Kensei growled.

"I…I don't like it." Shuhei said.

"That's no excuse, now use it." Kensei said. Kensei elbowed him in the side, then while Shuhei stumbled back he kicked him. "Don't make me repeat myself!" he added. Shuhei gave him a terrified look. 'He's scared of something, but if he ever wants to be a Captain then he has to achieve banaki, and he'll never get that unless he uses his shikai!' Kensei thought in agitation. "Now." He added impatiently. Shuhei looked at the ground.

"R…reap…Kazeshini!" he said. The two two bladed weapons formed from the single blade.

"Good, now for the hollow mask!" said Kensei.

"I see now, Kensei is actually testing him to see how long he can maintain the mask." said Shinji. Shuhei nodded and closed his eyes. The spirit particles gathered and formed a mask across his face. It was a skull like mask with two demon-like horns. Kensei attacked again. This time Shuhei was quicker and was able to dodge the attack. Then he countered, an attack that Kensei barley escaped from. He laughed and faced Shuhei, then slashed at the air. The air blades came toward Shuhei, but he blocked them. The others watched with fascination.

"Kensei is challenging him, but he is holding back. Shuhei is giving it everything he has." Said Shinji.

"Are you saying he's weak!" Lisa asked.

"No, I'm saying Shuhei is good at matching his opponents power but he still has no idea what he is capable of. The kid may just make one amazing Captain one day." Shinji said. They continued to watch the fight when Shuhei's mask shattered. Shinji looked at his watch and grinned. 'A half hour huh! Impressive kid, very impressive.' He thought.

-character change-

Kisuke opened his shop and stepped outside. Standing out of the door was Captains Yamamoto, SoiFon, Unohana, Kuchiki, Kyoraku, Kurotsuchi, and Ukitake. He sighed and turned back towards his shop. ""Well, come on in." he said.

**Well, how was that, the Captains are onto Kisuke and Shuhei is progressing well. Please review and give me your opinion! I hope you like it so far and thanks for reading it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, come on in." Kisuke said. Yamamoto, SoiFon, Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Jushiro Ukitake followed him inside. "I assume your hear because…" Kisuke started.

"We know you are hiding the lieutenant and we demand his return to the Soul Society immeditaly." Yamamoto said. Kisuke sighed. He turned to face the head captain.

"Looking at who you brought with you you seem to know more than that." Kisuke said.

"If you mean that Shuhei Hisagi has broken the law and attained the powers of a hollow than yes." said Yamamoto.

"That's not a fair assumption Head Captain. Shuhei never choose to be changed into a hollow, and neither did the others." Kisuke said. Then the door opened and Yoruichi came in.

"Tessai said you were here! What are you planning on doing! Taking Shuhei back to the Seireitei and executing him! Treating him like a common hollow! What does that show to the rest of your men, that if an enemy can stab them you'll turn your backs on them and condemn them to death! What kind of leader is that!" Yoruichi yelled.

"No one asked your opinion, Werecat." said Byakuya. Yoruichi laughed.

"That's rude, and to think all the things I did for you over the years." She said in a mock tone.

"Enough, we did not come all this way for a children's squabble. Where is Hisagi?" asked Yamamoto. Kisuke looked at him, with unreadable yet all-knowing grey eyes.

"What are you planning on doing to him when you find him?" he asked. Yamamoto said nothing. "I won't tell you if you don't tell me what will happen to him." Yamamoto opened his eyes only a fraction to stare at the silent shop keeper.

"Central forty six's laws are absolute. There is nothing I can do. We would have to execute him as a hollow." Yamamoto said. Kisuke winced, this didn't look good, and from the look on Yoruichi's face things were going to get a lot worse.

"So tell me Head Captain, since you were so willing to make an exception for Ichigo, what would it take for you to make an exception for Shuhei?" she asked. Yamaoto glared at her.

"It doesn't work like that Shihoin. I had no choice to excuse the boy on account of everything that he had done." Yamamoto said.

"But a lieutenant who has dedicated his entire life to his squad and has been betrayed and stabbed in the back by that leadership that he trusted so much, in both a literate and figurative sense, does not deserve a second chance for something that he cannot help happening?" Yoruichi asked.

"I understand how you feel, none of us want to arrest him or execute him but Central Forty-six's laws are absolute!" Yamamoto said. He was irritated now. Yoruichi's eyes suddenly tock on a mischievous glint.

"I see, then what do you say to a loop hole to those rules, provided you take a deal I am willing to make." She said with a smile. Even Yamamoto felt uneasy at the look in her face.

-character change-

"What is that?" Shuhei asked. Shinji and Kensei held a large white board cut out to look like a human.

"Stab it with your zanpakuto." Kensei said. Shuhei nodded and obeyed. Immediately the cut out vanished along with Shuhei's zanpakuto, then appeared in the form of a red and black demon.

"KAZESHINI!" realized Shuhei. The others nodded.

"The device is called a tenshintai. The stealth force uses it for training, but Kisuke found another use for it. He designed a program to reach bankai in three days." Shinji said. Shuhei stared at the spirit of his zanpakuto.

"So, you want to achieve bankai huh! You barely use me as it is! Let's see what you got then!" laughed Kazeshini. He turned to Shinji. "I guess I get to pick the test for him for the next three days to see if he deserves to achieve bankai huh." Kazeshini said. Shinji nodded.

"Just tell me one thing, has this ever worked?" Shuhei asked. Shinji nodded again. "Alright then." Shuhei agreed. Then Kazeshini smiled.

"Alright _master_, you want to get Bankai, all you have to do is beat me!" Kazeshini said. He tossed Shuhei the kima-gama in his hands, then formed another set out of smoke.

"I've beaten you before." Shuhei said. Kazeshini laughed.

"Not like this you haven't!" he then spun the blade at Shuhei. Shuhei barley got out of the way, and then retaliated. Shuhei tossed a weapon of his own at Kazeshini, but missed, then he got hit with one of the blades from behind. Shuhei blinked, he never saw it! How did he miss it! Then a second one came towards him. He caught it at the last second and jumped to the side. 'His speed had increased from every other time I've ever faced him. It's like he had always been holding back some, and now he's coming at me with full force as it to prevent me from ever beating him. No, it's more than that. It's as if he's trying to say that he is the wielder and I am the tool!' Shuhei though as he was pushed back.

-character change-

"That is an impossiable request!" Yamamoto said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Yoruichi asked. Kisuke rubbed his forehead. Yoruichi's demand seemed a little stretched. But he also agreed full well.

"Head Captain, Lady Yoruichi makes a good point. I say we make the deal." Soi Fon said.

"As much as I hate to admit to it, I believe her idea is a good one." Byakuya said, and Shunsui almost laughed at the underlined annoyance in the young nobles voice.

"I believe that I am the only one opposed to such nonsense." Mayuri complained. "This idea is ridiculous and will only will cause more problems in the future." He continued on.

"Now now Mayuri, aren't you at least a little bit curious as how this would all play out?" Kisuke asked with a sly smile. Mayuri glared at his former Captain.

"Very well, I shall agree to your request. I will see you in three days' time." Yamamoto said with a curt nod. Yoruichi's mischievous smile was replaced with a genuine smile as she nodded to the Head Captain.

**Sorry, but I haven't had much of a chance to write recently and I don't have many chances left. Don't worry, I'm sure that you all already know what the deal is. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Yourichi walked in to see Shuhei knocking Kazeshini onto the ground. Kazeshini rolled onto his side and tossed the weapon at Shuhei's head, then suddenly it turned back into the cut out and fell ontothe ground. Shuhei watched it in shock, but said nothing as he tried to stand up. Kensei was by his side and hauled him up to his feet. "Not bad. You survived day one. Thats good." she said with a smile, startiling all nine of the people in the room.

"So how'd it go?" Shinji asked. Yoruichi gave them a sheepish smile.

"About that, i need to talk to you all, just you eight. You need to go rest Shuhei. There is a hot spring a little ways' off." she said. Shuhei got the hint and left, still wondering why the fight with Kazeshini suddenly ended.

"Whats going on Yourichi?" asked Hiyori. Yoruichi looked them each in the eye straight on.

"I made a deal with the soul society. With the four great houses permission they will ensure Shuhei is put back in his old position but in return three of you will fill the vacant captain seats." she said. For a second not a word was said, then angry outbursts broke out.

"Not a change in hell!" Love said.

"Are you kidding?" asked Rose.

"What the hell Yoruichi, you were supposed to fix this, not make it worse!" Hiyori screamed.

"Do you really think they'll accept us?" Lisa asked.

"Screw that, do you really think we want to go back?!" Kensei growled.

"Really Yoruichi, you need to ask us these things." Hachi said.

"Do you really think that this'll work?" Mashiro whined. Yoruichi turned to Shinji who had yet to speak.

"What do you think?" she asked. Shinji looked at her with a look of frustration.

"I don't know Yoruichi. It's kinda hard to want to go back after everything they did to us. Do i want to go back? Yes. Is it possible? I doubt it." he said quietly. Yoruichi smled softly.

"I think it will work. Kensei, don't you want to help Shuhei? And i know you want to go back to your old squad Rose. The lieutenant of squad three and you will get along great. He's a very nice kid. Shinji, i know you want to go back as well. Why can't you? It seems to me the only thing thats stopping you is your pride. Let me tell you, things will get better, but they need all the leadership they can get to get there. Three seasoned Captains would do all the better than three new ones. Don't you think?" she asked.

"Let us have until the boy goes back to decide." Shinji said.

"Alright, you have three days to make a decision." she said. Kensei glared.

"They're waisting no time in taking him back." Kensei said.

"They need some leadership for the nineth. Tosen had done all the work as Captain and when he left Shuhei did all the work. The seated officers had no idea what to do." said Yoruichi with a laugh. Dispite the situation the others laughted too.

"Alright. We'll discuss this later than." Shinji said. All the while, no one but the sly cat saw Shuhei spying on the entire conversation.

-character change-

Renji, Izuru, Rangiku, Momo, and Iba reached their destination, squad eight. "Why are we here?" asked Izuru in an irritated voice.

"They know something that they aren't telling us." Renji said.

"So, that doesn't mean Shunsui knows." said Rangiku.

"We're not here to see Captain Kyoraku." Momo said. The others looked at her and Renji in surprise.

"So who are we here to see?" they asked.

"We're here to see Nanao. She knows something that we don't. Remember when we were telling her about the war. When we told her about the eight strangers she wasn't the least bit shocked in anyway. In fact she seemed releifed." said Momo.

"What does that have to do with this?" Iba asked, but Izuru's eyes lit up.

"I remember now, when they showed up i was healing Shuhei, and Shuhei looked stunned to see them, but in a way that you could tell he knew them!" Izuru said excitedly.

"So you think both Shuhei and Nanao know these strangers and that they have something to do with Shuhei's disapearence?" Rangiku asked.

"Think about it! If your injured and you have no friends around, wouldn't you seek out the nearest friend you have? What if those strangers lived close to where Shuhei was? He knew them so he would run to them for help." said Renji.

"Yah, that makes perfect sense!" Rangiku said.

"Can i help you?" the group rounded to see a young beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes behind oval glasses. Nanao Ise.

"Yah actually, we came to talk to you about those eight strangers." Renji said.

"Can't help you." she said turning to leave.

"Wait Nanao!" Rangiku yelled. The eight squad lieutenant reluctently turned around and glared at them.

"There's nothing i can tell you about them." she said darkly.

"But you know them." Renji pressed.

"No, i knew one, and unless your asking about her, i can't help you. The others i don't know." Nanao said.

"But Shuhei does." insisted Iba. Nanao smirked.

"Yes. He knows one. Kensei Muguruma." she said.

"How do you know that?" asked Izuru. Nanao shock her head.

"It's none of your buisness. Besides Shuhei is safe and will be back soon enough. Now i have work to get back to." she said. The others looked at each other.

"I think we need to find out who this Kensei Muguruma is." Renji said.

**sorry for the long wait and the crappy chapter. I'll do better next time i promise. Its good to be writting again. Please reveiw**


	8. Chapter 8

Kazeshini knocked Shuhei down again and Shuhei fell flat on his back. Kensei, Shinji, Rose, Love, Hiyori, and Lisa all tensed as they watched, reaching for their zanpakuto's. Shuhei however jumped back to his feet and elbowed Kazeshini away from the gut. They all let go of thier hilts. "Shouldn't interfear anyway." Love mumbled, but his hand didn't go to far away. Hachi and Mashiro came in with food.

"How's he doing?" Mashiro asked. Kensei shrugged. "Are you going to go back?" again Kensei responded with a shrug. Mashiro sat next to him and watched for a few minutes. Then she turned to him. "I know you want to go back Kensei, i know you better than any one! You want to go, and Shuu-chan needs you there." Kensei turned to her and went to speak. "Yah, i'd like to have you here too but your not needed here. As long as you promise to visit on your day's off, i'm okey with you leaving. But you have to bring Shuu-chan with you too. I think he's nice to have around." she said. Kensei sighed. Itwas rare for Mashiro to be seirious about anything. She wasn't even seirous when she was fighting for her life. So if she's seirous now that ment this was very important to her.

"I'll go back, but i will come to visit you. I'll also drag Shuhei back if that's what you want. The others would like to see him too." Kensei said quietly.

"YAY!" and with that the old Mashiro was back, clinging to Kensei in a big hug that was sufficating him. Shinji looked oer and sighed.

"Don't think your getting out of it neither. I know you want to go back too!" Hiyori growled. Shinji glared.

"It's not that easy Hiyori." he spat.

"Than how is Kensei going back?!" she argued.

"He has something to go back to." Shinji said.

"So do you! You have a squad, and some old friends." Hiyori yelled, kicking the former Captain in the back. Shinji yelped in pain.

"Hiyori! It's..." but he trailed off. She had a point after all. His old squad did need him. Buth then what about her and they others! They needed him too!

"Look, i can handle things here! You are needed there and we aren't! I had no intention of going back anyway! Especially since that damn Mayuri is the Captain now! I'd die before i worked for him as his lieutenant. Just go back and then you'll have that freedom to see us. You don't have to really choose, but if you don't go than you'll regret it forever. Do you really want to spend another hundred years with nothing?" Hiyori yelled, punching him in the arm. Shinji laughed.

"Alright, i'll go. But i'm only going for you and Kensei." he said. She shrugged and they turned to watch Shuhei's fight.

"Sounds like Kensei and Shinji are going back." Love said. Rose nodded. "Squad three still needs a Captain." Love assed. Rose nodded. "Who better to run a squad than the old Captain of that squad?" Rose sighed.

"Do you have a point Love?" he asked.

"Yah, get your ass going with the other two." Love said. Rose sighed.

"Very well, i guess if someone must go than i will, besides the soul society needs someone to keep Kensei and Shinji in line." Rose said. Love laughed

"That's the spirit." he said as he slapped his friends back. Shuhei struck down Kazeshini and this time, he did not get up.

"Nice job kid...you win." Kazeshini growled. A burst of energy blew everywhere, and when it was over Shuhei stood, swaying on the spot. Kensei, Hiyori, Lisa, and Shinji were by his side in an instant. Closly followed by Mashiro, Hachi, Love, and Rose.

"Not bad." Shinji said. Shuhei forced a smile.

-character change-

Renji snuck into Captain Ukitake's office. After all he had been one of the longest Captains, he may have written down something that pertains to this man. "Can i help you Lietenant Abarai." came a voice. Renji froze, caught sneeking into a Captains office by that very Captain himself.

"Captain Ukitake! I didn't realise you would be here." Renji said. Then mentaly kicked himself for his stupidity.

"I understand that. Why are you sneeking around my office?" Jushiro asked, sitting down at his desk. Renji bit his lip, deciding to go for it.

"I want to know who Kensei Muguruma is." Renji said.

"He was the old Captain of squad nine. May i aske why? Or how you even learned his name in the first place?" Jushiro asked.

"I'm worried about Shuhei. I know Shuhei knows him...but how?" Renji asked.

"That is a good question. You see it was forty years after Kensei dissapeared before Shuhei even atempted to join the Shino academy. All i can tell you for sure is that they met whild Kensei was a Captain." Jushiro said.

"Did Shuhei ever mention how they met?" asked Renji.

"No, in fact to my knowledge Shuhei has never once mentioned his name at all!" Jushiro said. Suddenly Renji felt like he was on a wild goose chase. If Shuhei had never even mentioned the guy, than all of this could just be coincidental and he could not even know any of them!

"Than how everyone so sure that he know's this Muguruma guy?!" Renji growled.

"We know. There are just too many simaliarities to think any differently. Besides, just because he hasn't said it doesn't mean that he hasn't shown to us that he knew Kensei." Jushiro said.

"How..." started Renji.

"Renji, this is not my story to tell. I told you most of what i know. If you have anymore questions you will just have to ask Shuhei when he gets back tomorrow." Jushiro said.

"WHAT! SHUHEI IS COMING BACK TOMORROW! YOU FOUND HIM AND DIDN'T TELL US!" Renji yelled. Jushiro gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry Lieutenant Abarai. He is perfectly fine." Jushiro said. Renji nodded and turned to leave. "You are a good friend Abarai, but don't try and persue the eight anymore. Central forty-six has banned any talk about them and if the wrong person discoveres what you are talking about, you could very well end up in the maggots nest." he said. Sighing Renji left.

-character change-

The group sat eatting their lunch. "So, are you guys going back?" Shuhei asked. At first they all looked at him in surprise, but seeing as how they would have to tell him anyway, they didn't say anything on him knowing.

"Yah, you, me, Kensei, and Rose are all going back tomorrow." said Shinji.

"Shuhei, you cannot let anyone know you are a visored. One of the Head Captains agreements is that you can be a lieutenant as long as no one else knows. If you reveal what you are to them they mey very well exicute you as a hollow understand." Love said. Shuhei looked a little alarmed at first, but then nodded. "Good. You'll also want to keep that bankai of yours under wraps too for now." Love added.

"And Kensei will be there to help you." Lisa added. Shuhei looked at the others sadly.

"Your not coming back?" he asked.

"I'd die before i listened to what that creep Mayuri says." Hiyori snapped.

"I would never take Nanao's position. She earned that." Lisa said with a smile.

"There is nothing left for me in the Kido corps." Hachi said.

"That squad seven captain seems pretty strong. He don't need my help." said Love.

"I'd never take your position Shuu-chan!" Mashiro said with a grin. Shuhei sighed.

"Don't worry, it's not like your getting out of coming to visit us! Whenever your in the land of the living or on your days off you can always stop by. We can hang out and work with that hollow of yours." Lisa said with a grin. Shuhei nodded to show that he'd like that.

"What now?" Shuhei asked. The others laughed.

"Nothing kid! Just sit back and relax. Your back to boring paperwork tomorrow." Shinji said with a chuckle. Shuhei turned bright red.

"I just hope you actually do your work and not be like SOME people who sit on their lazy bums all day!" Kensei growled.

"KENSEI YOUR SUCH A JERK!" yelled Mashiro in a whinning voice. Everyone burst out laughing. Shuhei gave them a small smile. He was going to miss this.

**Well there was that chapter. Nearly done now. I think Shuhei should have a little danger on his way to the Soul society so he might or he might not. I hope your enjoying it! Please review, and thank you funni neko! I really like your reveiws! **


	9. Chapter 9

Shuhei walked outside with Kensei, Shinji, and Rose. It was time to go back home to his friends and squad. New Captain, new friends, and a new life all without getting rid of the old. It was rather exciting. The others could see how excited the boy was and nearly laughed in amusement. The group waked towards the street to get far enough away from the wearhouse to open the senkimon. Even though Kensei, Shinji, and Rose were no longer in their gigai's, they had to be given authority to open a senkimon again. Right now Shuhei was the only one with that ability. they couldn't be too close to the wearhouse though, as it made the others nervious. Shuhei tock a shaky breath as he calmed down. "You alright Shuhei?" Shinji asked. Shuhei nodded.

"It's just, i really liked it here and it was calming. I didn't have to worry about much, and to be honest it was a nice break from running an entire squad and the editorial office alone. I want to go back, but at the same time..." Shuhei broke off, he sounded like a child.

"Don't worry Shuhei, you have Kensei to help you, and i can personally guerntee he won't overwork you. He may work you hard, but with him around, he'll probibly make the work load a lot lighter, by making sure the seated officers do some work as well as him." Rose said with a smile. Shuhei turned red.

"You knew i was doing the seated officers work too?" he asked. Kensei and Shinji nodded.

"Kisuke told us. You worked yourself pretty hard. Must have been to get your mind off of Tosen huh." mused Shinji, then he smirked at Shuhei's fallen face. "Don't let it get to you Shuhei, things happen." he said. Shuhei looked up to Kensei, he could finish Shinji's though, 'they usually work out for the better.' He admired Kensei so much. He knew Kensei wouldn't betray him or hurt him, and with Kensei around he felt safe. He knew it would be like when he was a kid. Kensei would let him fight his own battles, and if he got in over his head, he'd be there to help. Suddenly a huge hollow scream came out. The hollow appeared in front of them and they eached reached for their weapons when a blue arrow pierced it's mask.

"SHUHEI!" Ichigo yelled as him and Uryu appeared. Ichigo ran over to his friends with Uryu behind him. "You guys found him! That's great! Shuhei, they're worried sick in the Soul Society looking for you!" Ichigo yelled. Uryu could almost laugh. As usuall Ichigo was the only clueless one there. But he didn't want to give away Yoruichi's and the visored's plan.

"I'm glad that you found them. Ichigo, don't we have school to get to?" he asked. Ichigo looked as if he compleatly forgotten.

"Oh yah, becareful Shuhei!" Ichigo yelled leaving. Uryu looked over all four.

"Good luck, Captains and Lieutenant." Uryu said turning to leave.

"Wait, Quincy, you know?" Shinji asked. Uryu pushed up his glasses and nodded. "Your pretty different than your kind aren't you?" Shinji asked. Uryu raised an eyebrow. He knew what Shinji was talking about. Any other Quincy would have shot them by now for being Soul Reapers, yet he just helped them, by killing the hollow and removing Ichigo before he could put the pieces together.

"I don't know what your talking about." he said.

"Sure you don't." Shinji laughed. Uryu turned to face them one last time.

"Just so you know, Kisuke told me this morning that there is an arrancar that escapted into the rukongai. Squad ten is handling it now." Uryu said. They looked surprised. "If you want to keep your abilities and Lieutenant Hisagi's banaki a secrite then you should avoid the western rukongai for now. Captain Hitsugaya will be able to handle it." Uryu said, then he left.

"Damn, that kid knows way to much." said Kensei with a growl. Shuhei nearly laughed. Uryu was a smart kid, he would know a lot. But things were'nt looking too good. They had to leave now. Shuhei drew Kazeshini and opened the senkimon. All four tock one last look at the human world before entering the senkimon.

-character change-

Renji stood next to Captain Hitsugay. As to why he was choosen to go on this mission with a few choice Captains and Lieutenant's to deal with a single arrancar he'd never know, but it was the best thing that had happened to him all week as now he could talk to Capain Hitsugaya, who personally got to fight alongside two of the eight. Maybe he'd know something about them.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Do you remember those eight who helped us agianst Aizen?" Renji asked. The young Captain nodded to show he did in fact remember. "I think they had something to do with Shuhei's dissapearence. I was hoping you knew something about them." Renji said. Toshiro looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry Renji but i don't. All i can tell you is that they are strong. What makes you think they had something to do with Shuhei dissapearing?" asked Toshiro. Renji sighed.

"I really don't know, call it a hunch. The thing is Shuhei knows one of them. I don't know how but he does. It doesn't make much sense but thats all i have to go on. No one will explain it to us." he said. Toshiro nodded. Then he tensed.

"The arrancar is here, as well as four strong pressures, but i can't identiy them...no, i do recognise them." Toshiro said. Renji reached out as well and he could to. They were different, but there was no mistaking it, it was Shuhei!

-character change-

Shuhei followed Kensei and Shinji out of the senkimon. They stood at the gate in the seiretei with Head Captain Yamamoto waiting, alone. "Welcome back, Lieutenant Hisagi, Captain's." Yamamoto said. They all five stood frozen for a long moment.

"So tell me, what is going on?" Shinji asked.

"Captains of squad ten and thirteen as well as lieutenants of squad six and ten are out dealing with an arrancar. I informed the squad three and five lietuenants that they have Captains coming in today. You may go there now. Captain Muguruma, you handle security i beleive, so if you wish you can go help with this hollow." Yamamoto said. Kensei nodded to show he would indeed like to do that.

"What about me?" Shuhei asked, then mentaly scolded himself. It was obvious he would be going with Kensei.

"Your squad needs a leader, so that's where you will go. They have been anxiously awaiting any news pertaining to you. Your squad greatly admires you lieutenant, you should go let them know you are safe." Yamamoto said. Then he left. The four looked at one another.

"Well, this is where we split up then. You'll do fine Shu, we will come check up on you later." Rose said leaving. Shinji pated his sholder and was gone too.

"Good luck Captain." Shuhei said. Kensei nodded and smiled, then he was gone. Shuhei left for squad nine.

-character change-

Renji was fighting the arrancar as best as he could, but this guy had caught all four of them by surprise. He was tough too. Then a blade came straight at him, too late to dodge. "Blast away, Tachikaze!" Air blades ripped threw the arrancar and it fell, dead. The four Captains and lieutenants turned to see the new squad nine Captain, turning to leave. "Well that was a waste of time." he complained. Renji recognized him easily from the discriptions, and the others from having saw him themselves.

"HEY! Wait!" yelled Renji as he ran over to him.

"What, i have a squad to get back too." Kensei growled.

"What?! What do you mean?" Renji yelled. Kensei sighed, this guy was stuborn.

"I am the new squad nine Captain. Do you mind if i leave now?" he asked. Renji glared.

"I want to know, what is your relationship with Shuhei?!" he yelled. Kensei laughed. 'So that's it, he's a friend of the kids!' he thought.

"Just a kid that I have the responsibility of." he said leaving. No one said anything else. Renji watched him go, his long jurney to figure out what was going on had such a pathetic end! He'd be sure to question Shuhei later, he'd give him a straight answer, then the face seemed to hit all four at once.

"SHUHEI'S HOME!" Rangiku shouted, and they all grinned, racing to go see their friend.

-character change-

Shuhei sat on the ruff. Today was full of visitors and concered people who all had thought he had died, or were too suborn to say that when the facts made them ll beleive that. Shuhei looked up at the sunset that stained the sky. "Hey kid." Kensei said sitting next to him.

"You can call me Shuhei you know." Shuhei said, not removing his eyes' from the sky. Kensei shrugged.

"So, is it good to be back kid?" he asked. Shuhei shrugged this time. The seiretei looked exactly the same, but it felt different. There was so many changes. He was changed, the chain of command had changed, the spirits of the men in the squads had changed. That being said, everyone in the seiretei seemed happier, and so full of life now. They enjoyed what they had. Change was everywhere, but Shuhei had to admit, it wasn't bad. Not at all.

**Sorry, hadn't expected to end it just yet. Unfortunitaly stories seem to take a life of their own and choose when to end. I hope you liked it and thankyou for reading it all! Thank you! **


End file.
